There are a variety of known loose-leaf paper ring mechanisms all of which are movable between a closed position and an open position whereby paper or the like can be removed from the rings.
Such ring mechanisms suffer from the problem that the mechanism can be difficult to open, particularly large paper ring mechanisms which have a large closing force to prevent paper falling off the rings. Some known ring mechanisms have attempted to overcome this problem. However, they are complicated in design and have to be manually assembled during manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to overcome one or more of the above problems.